A little comfort
by DanieSora
Summary: Facing the present times and losing themselves on the domesticity of life they seek comfort on each other in the only way they know. Fluff and comfort sex rusame based on current events


**I do not own hetalia or his characters, if I did this pair would be so canon it would hurt.**

**warnings: **smut, implied homophobia.

**style: **Canonverse

**pair: **RussiaxAmerica

* * *

**A little comfort**

America opens the door to a very tired looking Russia and the exchange is the same as always: a peck on the lips, drop the coat a small chat, some more passionate kisses and playful gropes then eat something America bought at the last-minute; this time Chinese food.

"I've eaten much better on my country Alfred, this is tasteless…" Russia looks to him and eats some more.

"Not my fault! But yeah, China says the same.. and I own him more money… again…" he took a deep breath and the Russian stared at him giving a small chuckle wanting to change the depressed mood. It's not for that that he is here, he is here to get away from the domesticity of it all; far away from nation duties, far away from himself and lost in the warmth of the blond.

"You always make me eat horrible food, is not wonder my Nation side doesn't likes you, he believes you are trying to poison me~" he sings amused.

"Hell no! I remember to give you McDonald's on the other month, that's awesome, super tasty and-"

"Greasy, I do not know how you eat it~" cuts Ivan.

"Hey I know you like cheeseburger so shut up!"

They ate the rest of their horrible food talking about nothings, after that they go to the couch. America puts on the News channel for some reason and Ivan starts wondering his wishes, is he America? is he Alfred trying to make a point? when he stares at the blond he knows in the deep of his mind that it's Alfred but that only creates unease on him.

They spend some more time in silence, tension growing tick and Alfred cuts it.

"You look tired…"

Ivan makes a sound that doesn't denies or confirms it.

"Ivan… I got to listen to the news to know what's wrong with you, it's tiring…" America exhales deeply turning to stare to the silent russian.

"Baby, does it hurt?" he places one hand on the pale face forcing the man to look at him and he does, his ever-present smile turned into a blank expression but he nods once.

"Where it hurts?" Alfred tries, he is used to the talk, never direct, but he does the same and it became a well practised dance where both know where to stop or to continue.

"Baby… you didn't want to come here am I right?" his voice doesn't show the sadness he feels; he knows how it feels, they are not only humans and their countries are starting to grow tense, apart and suspicious of each other; it's not easy, he also feels it.

"Nyet, I did want to come, very much so, but I can only stay for two days, my boss…" he trails making a gesture with his hand. Oh he knows, his own gave him 'the talk' again… his people are getting paranoid, but he knows everyone is paranoid on these days.

They are more domestic than before, they are used to each other and enjoy the routine they have with each other. The relationship is not a long one but its deep as always. The Cold War is now a dark bruise that faded to a very thin mark, a permanent dark mark, and they know how to dance around it, never touching it but not able to avoid it either.

"I see…" at least it's Ivan here, right now and that's all he wants, all he needs.

Alfred places his hands on his shoulders and Ivan moves to touch his forehead against the blond's one. They stare at each other, understanding, tense but loving, always loving when the nation is far deep in the corner of their minds.

"You are tense... I'll give you a back rub okay?" the other nods softly and smiles to him, grateful, never words but always gestures, too much pride; too equal in their most prominent features.

Alfred shifts and Ivan places himself in front of the slightly smaller blond while opening his scarf a bit, the coat is long gone, how fortunate of America to have such weather… The blue-eyed blond places one leg on each side of the other and starts rubbing his neck and shoulders speaking softly.

"I know your people are being silenced again that's why you can't talk much isn't it?"

Russia doesn't makes a sound or move, he knows better. He is here as Ivan, not Russia who takes it and denies it all, he is Ivan who won't speak, won't have an opinion and will hurt in silence for Russia.

America merely hums understanding more than he should; he knows the other is fighting but here he can't do nothing... there's an itch on the back on his head that wants to fix it and brings his nation side to prevent something bigger to happen. He knows if he wants this to not end he will stay in silence, even if that's something he doesn't like, so he breaks it. He can't be America here, he is Alfred, he gets a little comfort being Alfred being with Ivan.

As America he wants to know what's happening on the silent country, so silent, so suspicious, so hidden, he must know- he can't… he won't!

He keeps moving on the other shoulders breaking knots, rubbing firmly the flesh and muscle. He takes a peek on his neck and can see the bruised flesh with slight open cuts,_ 'he is being oppressed again…'_ he thinks, but he keeps the silence knowing he would only hurt more. The inch becomes bigger, he wants to fix it, he can never fix Russia, but he can try Ivan right? as Alfred he can try to fix his lover…

"You know, you are Ivan not a nation here, you don't need to hurt in silence…" his voice is soft and comprehensive while he waits for the shoulders and back to tense again but for once they don't and he presses his forehead on the neck of the taller man placing his hands under the shirt and pressing again on the flesh, rubbing, calming, firmly.

"I know…" Ivan mumbles softly making Alfred stop for a second but returning to the rubbing pressing one kiss on the neck, right above the scarf.

"Baby let me make you feel good.." he presses another and his arms grab his waist under the shirt feeling the other leaning back on him.

"I can't…" he can feel the tension on the other's back growing again, and he knows… he knows how the Russian is suffering, how is people are becoming more and more homophobic again, how it will hurt his already hurting mind, he knows how is nation side despises such acts, how he hurts his human side because he is one of _them_. He feels the same, in a lighter view, his people are too diverse to feel it so deeply, but he was once on the same position.

"Baby, I'll bottom if you feel better… let me make it hurt less, we will hurt less and it's been so long…." Alfred pleads, they have been gone for so long, last time was him hurting, he knows the other was already hurting at the time, but he treats him so kindly every time. He deserves equal treatment, he deserves to feel better, Russia may be a bastard but Ivan is not, he is not…

Ivan shifts and he lets him, giving space for him to turn to him completely, they lose each other on purple and blue eyes, unreadable purple and tentative blue until Ivan sighs softly and places one soft kiss on the other lips.

(Their love making is not soft most of the time, it's passionate, brutal, quick and satisfying for both, they like it rough… the rest more normal but still kinky in their own; America is not fond of normality filled with ideas and diverse nationalities, Alfred likes to be kinky, create new things and try them. Russia wants to keep up with America even if it ruins is conservative side while Ivan is always eager to try something new. Their nation sides collapse in a fight for pleasure, their human side enjoy the pleasure both sides give so there are just a few times where it is comforting, soft, slow love-making. On that few times they learn it's still as passionate as fast and rough sex.)

They kiss softly letting the tongue slip in and caress passionately, never too soft nor too rough, simply enjoying the comfort it gives. Alfred places his hands on the silver hair and Ivan places his arms around his waist possessively, their chest touch and the kiss becomes more desperate,_ so long, so needy_.

They kneel in front of each other, Ivan presses a kiss on his lips, cheek, bites his jaw softly, licks and places is teeth on his neck leaving one single mark, not enough to bruise just to leave a reddish colour during their love-making, and Alfred, always impatient, grabs his ass, those perfect round cheeks and squeezes making them rub pleasantly against each other feeling their growing erections twitching.

Ivan presses the blond to the sofa, glad the blond likes big things, everything is huge on that house, especially the sofa, it seems he likes to do 'movie parties' with friends on that couch, it brought many confronts but in times like this is perfect. The said blond moans softly when is pressed by a larger body on the couch, his face slight blushed mimicking the one in front of him.

"Baby… you know I prefer to top but dammit you look hot above me like this!" the russian chuckles and bites his nose playfully "How fortunate, I do prefer you under me, you look quite ravishing" the blond uffs and presses his lips to the man above him, their hips rubbing and grinding harder than before.

The russian takes off his shirt and the blond's one, he places his scarf, carefully, on the table near them and also the american glasses. The younger becomes too impatient and throws his pants and boxers away bending to do the same with the older ones; the russian watches amused as the blond struggles with the pants and grins when he finally succeeds.

Alfred grabs lube and a condom from the drawer hidden on the couch and gives them to the Russian winking while their erections brush softly against each other, the later places lube on his fingers and presses open-mouthed kisses on the chest of the blond nipping the hard perked nipples and caressing them with lubed fingers. After a while the young is again impatient and bucks into the other's chest and the Russian presses two fingers on the blond, a light punishment to rush things, the blond doesn't mind it at all and presses against the fingers eagerly.

Ivan scissors and pushes in and out the fingers starting to lick and kiss the erection in front of his face while swallowing the engorged member when he feels fingers caressing his hair. He opens his eyes to watch the man squirming and moaning under him, he swallows the cock harder showing him that he thinks he is ready and the young opens his eyes staring at him with lustful wide blue eyes nodding and he knows it's time to the main event.

He takes his mouth from the rock hard member and kneels in front of the perfect american ass. He pumps him own member a few times to reduce the ache and places the condom enjoying the other staring and licking his lips with a dark blush spread on his tanned face, he can't see properly the freckles under the red but he knows they are there, if he moves closer he will see them. He presses and rubs the puckered hole with his shaft while he stares at blue confident eyes with uncertain purple. Alfred places one of his hands on the russian blushed face and smiles to him lifting one leg for leverage as Ivan presses in, slowly but firmly, closing is eyes in ecstasy while he feels the tight warmth swallowing him slowly.

Alfred whimpers and moans. It doesn't pains but it's slowly making him feel full, he looks up and sees the other's concentrated face, open pinkish lips and eyes shut behind long lashes. Once he is fully inside he moans softly and pushes back slowly again starting a non rushed pace, in and out slowly but firmly; out slowly, in deeply, tentative entries and finally hits the searched bulge of nerves.

Ivan presses his lips to the blushing face of the blond under him, he kisses his blushed nose, cheeks, ears and huskily says is name on his ear "Alfred... my Alfred" the said blond nuzzled on the other neck and face and moans softly while his prostate its attacked slowly but deeply, gaining strength and speed with every thrust.

The pace turns more rushed, seeking pleasure and Ivan lifts the leg more and opens it in a practised manner. He presses one open-mouthed kisses there and bends pressing his forehead to the blond pushing in and out with renewed zeal, their sweat mixes between them and the american places one hand between them to pump himself in time with the russian thrusts.

The American feels something wet on his eyes and face and looks up to the closes eyes of the russian, he places one hand on his chest and makes him pull up opening his purple wet eyes. Ivan is crying and he doesn't understand. "Ivan, babe... you are crying…"

The russian stops his moves and looks at him confused, he takes the hand of his leg and cleans his face with a tentative smile then shakes his head and kisses him deeply again. The blond is about to pull apart when the Russian thrusts out and inside him roughly braking the pace they built, the heat grows again as the russian speeds up, kisses, licks and bites his neck, and the bond enjoys it pushing the other ass with his legs wanting him deeper, harder, stronger, he starts pumping himself harder in time with the thrusts.

The pace becomes a struggle of heat, desire and pleasure building until the young blond comes with a broken cry of 'Iva-anngh' the other thrusts a few more times and grunts coming inside him, they do not break apart, the young blond presses the russian to him with legs and arms hoping to melt the pain away, both of them are hurting, he can't bear to see Ivan cry, weeping. The russian nuzzles his neck and kisses it lazily.

They say as that for a while until the russian pulls himself out the blond and takes the filled condom, knotting it and putting it on the can trash near the couch, coming to the open arms of the young blond cuddling softly to his chest; a few more minutes pass and Ivan finally admits "It hurts Fredka…".

Alfred places one kiss on his head and hums, he knows he can't push it, he knows he will talk, eventually, it's how they work. Sometimes he wonders if the nation side of him admits the pain, he knows his own doesn't but is human side is able of such things, they are rare but he does.

"Baby.. I'm afraid… it's everything going insane, crisis, the people, I don't want another cold war… or war… or a fucking fight either… there's so many thoughts… so many sides… " he admits and pets the silvery hair with one hand as the Russian clings tight to him silently.

He sighs and nuzzles the soft silver hair, they do not speak again until Alfred is asleep. When he is sound asleep Ivan murmurs "I'm afraid of loosing you…" and closes his eyes.

When the morning comes they do not talk about it, the Russian is on the oven as Alfred comes and leans on the sink "morning baby"

"_Dobroe Utro_ Alfred"

The day continues, they talk, at some point they ignore each other because some nation part came to the front side, after the tension is gone they are completely normal, as a couple, as normal as a nation can be, the next day Ivan is gone and Alfred remembers he forgot to ask why he cried. Ivan is glad he never touched the subject.

* * *

yes... my smut sucks... I had this on my mind so... whatever... I should update the other stories though... sorry for the delay.. I got banned, life is a bitch, my poor lovely story will be posted on tumblr though and reposted xD... FF you are mean~~

sorry for any mistake, it's non-beta

thanks and reviews are appreciated


End file.
